


Smutty Baking

by DreamingisBelieving



Series: Klaine Christmas Series [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Baking, Barebacking, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Fluff, Food Fight, Klaine, Klaine Christmas, Klaine Christmas challenge, Klaine Christmas series, M/M, Sex, Smut, Smutty, Top!Blaine, bottom!Kurt, klaine smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingisBelieving/pseuds/DreamingisBelieving
Summary: Imagine your OTP trying to make a Christmas cake for a holiday party they’re hosting. Person A is a horrible cook and Person B wants to make a beautiful cake that everyone will love.Bonus+: A teases B by throwing food at them. A food fight ensues. How it ends up is up to you.And Of course, I had to make it smutty.





	Smutty Baking

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another Klaine Christmas, this time it's smut because you can't have a Christmas series without at least one smutty scene. So, here it is. Enjoy and tell me what you thought in the comments and leave a kudos to make my Christmas!

"Blaine, if you take one more spoon of frosting, I swear I will smack you with that spoon," Kurt scolds, smacking his boyfriend's hand from the bowl of homemade butter cream. Blaine just chuckles, scooting himself on top of the counter, putting his hands in his lap.

  
"I can't help it. It's just so good," Blaine defends, a smirk on his face. Kurt stops mixing the ingredients and raises one eyebrow higher than the other.

  
"Flattering will get you nowhere," He grumbled, shaking his head. He goes back to the cook book beside the bowl full of what was suppose to be chocolate cake mixture, but it wasn't looking so great. At least it felt like Christmas. With snow falling outside and into the streets of New York, Christmas music playing from the kitchen radio, and lights hung up around the house.

  
"I think it will," Blaine shrugs, scooting off the counter to come behind his boyfriend and wrap his arms around his waist, pressing soft kisses to his cheek and in the crook of his neck. Kurt giggles, trying to cower from his lips, but he couldn't. Blaine just dove in deeper. While he wasn't paying attention, Blaine dipped his finger back into the mixture, which was his true intention of the kiss attack.

  
"Blaine!" Kurt scolds, turning to smack his chest with his hand. Blaine laughs, wrapping his arms around him.

  
"You look hot in this apron, but I think you'd look even better if you weren't wearing it at all," Blaine teases in his ear, pressing a few peppered kisses to his earlobe, sucking gently.

  
"Blaine, I need to get this cake finished. We have that party tomorrow," Kurt's small smile fades and he spins around to study the recipe again.

  
"Honey, it's not working, just let it go. We'll tackle it together, later. After I ravish you with my love," Blaine says, starting to tug at the knot in the red apron that said 'Kiss the Cook' on the front.

  
"I'm trying to impress your parents," Kurt grumbles, spinning around to grab the eggs from the fridge. Blaine groans loudly, throwing his head back. Kurt chuckles, setting the eggs down to crack one of them into the mixture.

  
This would be the first year they had Blaine's parents over for Christmas. It was their first year in their new home and it would be the first time the Anderson couple saw it. The Anderson's never really cared for Kurt very much, but Kurt was hell bent on changing that fact.

  
Making a perfect black forest cake would be the start of that, but he couldn't do it. This was his second attempt and he was just about done. Blaine was obviously the cook of the couple, but he refused to help because he didn't care if his parents liked Kurt or not, but Kurt was everything he could ever need or want.

  
"Fine," Blaine groans, sighing heavily. He scoots back onto the counter, grabbing a stack of bills from the counter and sorting through them. Kurt smiles, shaking his head at the man. He takes the whisk back out, starting to stir the mixture once more.

  
"Why does this look so strange?" Kurt asks, studying the pictures in the book. Blaine looks up from the electric bill and looks between the two. The picture had the soft chocolate mixture nice and smooth, while Kurt was clumpy and a little black.

  
"Uh, that doesn't look right," Blaine admits, turning his lips up and tossing the mail back onto the counter. His boyfriend groans loudly, throwing his head back with frustration.   
"I give up," He grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest. Blaine smiles, sticking his finger back into the frosting. Kurt smacks it away again.

 

"What? You said you gave up," Blaine defends.

  
"I was hoping you would help instead of stealing my frosting!" He complains, rolling his eyes.

  
"I can't help it! It's addicting!" Blaine teases with a bright smile.

  
"Help me!" Kurt pouts, giving his boyfriend his best puppy dog face.

  
"Alright, alright," Blaine says, studying the recipe in the cook book Kurt had picked up while Christmas shopping last week. Just as he was about to turn around to help him out, flour was being thrown in his face. The former Warbler scrunches his face, shutting his eyes to protect them from the powder. Kurt giggles at his boyfriend, putting his hands on his hips. Blaine scoffs, spitting out some flour puffs and onto the floor.

  
The dark haired boy sets the cook book back on the counter and grabs an egg from the carton, cracking it over Kurt's head. Kurt gasps feeling the yolk flatten his coif and run down his head.

  
"My hair!" He screeches, reaching into the mixture and spraying more of it onto him. Blaine laughs, getting some more flour from the bag and blowing it onto his boyfriend.

That's what started the full out food war. Both of them throwing ingredients or anything they could get on their hands at each other, until they were both covered in their cupboards.

  
"Blaine!" Kurt giggles as Blaine wraps his arms around his waist, lifting him in the air. Blaine chuckles, pressing sweet and soft kisses into the crook of his neck and onto his cheek, making him cower from his flour and cocoa covered lips. Blaine puts him down on the floor, spinning him around and pressing him up against the counter. Kurt's giggles subside, putting his hands on his chest, over his now white Christmas sweater. Blaine smiles, cupping his cheek.

  
"Kiss me," Kurt whispers, a small smile appearing on his lips. At his request, Blaine leans forward capturing his lips in for a kiss, not even having to ask for entrance. Kurt just happily let him, letting their tongues fight for dominance. Kurt moans into the kiss, furrowing his brow and putting his hands on his chest. Blaine heaves the man up onto the counter, throwing off Kurt's apron.

  
While Kurt worked on his button up, Blaine removed his knitted sweater. The tenor smirks seeing his boyfriend shirtless, admiring his pale chest. Kurt squirms under his gaze, a blushing creeping up on his neck. Blaine smiles, running his hands over his porcelin colored chest pressing a soft kiss to each peck.

  
"Take off your pants and fuck me," Kurt begs, already working on Blaine's belt. Blaine nods, going to get Kurt's pants off, but he freezes.

  
"We need lube," He says, looking up at Kurt.

  
"Hurry," Kurt says, pushing off on Blaine's chest to get him to move faster. Blaine nods, running up the stairs, taking two at a time, and into their shared bedroom, digging through the nightstand until he found the peppermint lube, something else Kurt had picked up while Christmas shopping. He hurries back down the steps, almost tripping on the last one, but was able to regain his composure until he saw his wonderful boyfriend.

  
By the time he gets back, Kurt is already naked, waiting on top of the counter, with one leg crossed over the other and leaning back, making his breath hitch in his throat. He really was the luckiest man in the world. With mile long legs, thin chest, that had a few muscle definitions and pale, milky skin. He was stunning.

  
Blaine smirked, removing his belt and lowering them down far enough to reveal everything. He uncaps the lube, squirting a generous amount onto his fingers and warming them up before inserting one into his his boyfriend. Kurt gasps at the touch, gripping onto Blaine's biceps. The mint was refreshing, cooling even. It was definitely a good purchase.

  
"Jesus," Kurt breathes into his ears, reaching one hand up to grip at his dark curls, which was one of Blaine's falling point. He loved it when Kurt would play or grab his hair during sex. Blaine smirks, scissoring the two fingers together, feeling around Kurt's tight walls that were clenching around his fingers. Kurt moans lightly, pressing soft kisses to any skin he could reach, making sure his boyfriend knew he was loved for doing this to him. Blaine moves his fingers around, feeling the tight muscles clench around his fingers, begging for more.

  
"Add another," He begs. Blaine chuckles, following his instructions and inserting a third one, making Kurt's back arch and wrap his legs around Blaine's waist, pulling him as close as he can get, their rock-hard cocks rubbing together, making them both shiver.

  
"I'm ready," Kurt shakes his head, almost dizzy from how bad he wanted his boyfriend inside him.

  
"No, I wanna make sure I don't hurt you," Blaine says, kissing the man's shoulder with comfort. It took everything to not say yes and pound into him, but he couldn't hurt him either.

  
"Blaine, please. I need you," Kurt begs again. Blaine just chuckles, removing his fingers from him. He wipes them on the apron tossed to the side and squirts some more lube onto his fingers. he prepares his own member up, coating it with enough lube to make up for the lack of prep they skipped, and lines it up with Kurt's hole, allowing him to fall back slightly and scoot off the counter so he can reach it. Kurt wraps his legs around Blaine's waist, leaning back on the counter island, his arms still gripping onto his biceps for a grip.

  
"Ready?" Blaine asks, looking up at his boyfriend's face and trying to ignore the urge just to plunge into him without any warning, taking his boyfriend for all he's worth. Kurt nods his head quickly, and Blaine sticks just the tip in, before pushing in all the way. Both of them moan in pleasure at the first touch. Kurt feels the cools burn from his boyfriend and adjusts. The auburn haired man shifts, getting used to Blaine being inside him. He really was a big boy, there was no way he'd ever really get used to him stretching him wide open.

  
Blaine grips at Kurt's hips, starting off slow, and slowly picking up pace, unable to help himself composed much longer. Kurt moans loudly, grabbing at the end of the counter to steady himself. A few ingredients and whisks fall to the floor, but that wasn't important right now. The only thing important was the hardcore fucking they were doing right now. Their neighbors were going to kill them tomorrow. Kurt was always loud though. Maybe they're just used to it by now.

  
"Fuck, you feel so goddamn good," Blaine moans, kissing a trail down from Kurt's pink nipple, teasing it with his tongue, and all the way down to the start of the patch of hair leading to his untouched cock, only taking a break when he hits a good spot.

  
"Jesus Christ, Blaine. You're so fucking big," He cries out, arching his back when Blaine hits his prostate and Blaine smirked, reminding himself to hit that spot more often. 

  
"Harder," Kurt practically sobs, hissing slightly at the burn, but the cooling of the peppermint made it feel so goddamn good.

  
"I don't wanna hurt you," Blaine says, looking up from the hickey he was creating on his hip and to his face, that was red from lust and sex, his hair damp from sweat and probably egg yolk.

  
"I don't care," Kurt shakes his head, panting heavily. Blaine nods, smacking his hips a little harder against his boyfriend's, gripping at them hard enough to leave bruises. Faint Christmas music was still playing, but other than that the only things that could be heard were the sound of skin smacking against skin and moans escaping their lips. The room no longer smelled of baking ingredients, but of sex and cooling peppermint.

  
"You're not gonna be able to walk after this. Everyone will know that you just got fucked tomorrow morning. My parents, your parents, Cooper. Everyone will know tomorrow. They won't know that I fucked you over this counter though. The same counter we've been making dinner on," Blaine says, pounding into his boyfriend. Kurt shivers at his words. There was just something about Blaine talking like that that made him shiver and full of anticipation.

  
"Make me yours," He moans. "I'm close," he adds, gripping at the counter, his breathing heavy.

  
"Let go, Baby, come on," He encourages, both of them drenched in sweat, but neither cared. Kurt reaches to touch his cock, dripping with precum, but Blaine smacked it away. "No, I wanna see you cum without it," He pants, his breathing heavy. 

  
Kurt nods and with a loud scream, he cums between the two of their chests, his cock untouched. Kurt starts to go limp, almost blacking out from his orgasm. It wouldn't be the first time. Blaine pounds into his limp boyfriend a few more times before he moans loudly, falling against his chest, his loose, dirty curls falling flat against his pale skin.

  
"Holy shit," Blaine breathes, pressing soft kiss to his chest and already bruising hips. Kurt giggles, winding an arm around his boyfriend and running his hands through his messy, flour covered hair. "I love you. I love you so much," Blaine says, kissing over a hickey he left on his right hip.

  
"I love you too," Kurt pants, a large grin on his face. Blaine stands back up, pulling out from his boyfriend with a hiss from both of them due to over sensitivity.

  
"You are on the naughty list," Blaine teases, pulling his pants back over his waist, tucking himself back in with a groan. Kurt laughs at his words, his eyes growing heavy.

  
"I'll happily be on your naughty list," He chuckles. He slowly starts to slide off the counter, but his knees were weak, Blaine having to catch him. "Jesus," He says, gripping at Blaine's arms for support. Blaine laughs, pecking his forehead, not wanting to kiss egg off of his hair.

  
"Shower?" He asks.

  
"Bath. I don't wanna stand," Kurt smirks. Blaine smiles in return.

  
"Round two?" He asks, pulling back slightly to look at his boyfriend, but still holding him up.

  
"If I regain feeling in my legs," he teases. Blaine laughs, lifting the man up and off his feet, making Kurt gasp, holding him bridal style.

  
"Come on, Darling!" Blaine cheers, carrying him up the stairs and into the bathroom, the cake completely forgotten about. His parents would have to deal with out the cake. Something more important came up.

 


End file.
